This application relates to devices and techniques that use nanotechnologies.
Hydrophobicity is a property of matter that relates to the repulsion of molecules from a mass of water. For example, when a water droplet comes in contact with a surface of a substance or sample, the droplet can form a spherical-like shape, which can be characterized by the degree of contact, e.g., the contact angle. A surface of a solid material is generally considered to be hydrophobic surface if the water contact angle is greater than 90°. Surfaces with water contact angles greater than ˜1300 are generally considered superhydrophobic. Superhydrophobic surfaces have very high water repellency, and water drops tend to roll off the surface at small inclination, which can take with them surface dirt and contaminants. Development and exploitation of superhydrophobic surfaces may provide useful benefits in a variety of applications.